Little sister
by Disneygirl1982
Summary: this is about Prue when she was little and how she reacts to getting a new sister. RR


**Disclaimer: don't own charmed or any of the characters. **

**Summary: this is just a funny little idea i had about Prue when she first became a big sister.**

**Authors note: i got the idea for this story in a season 7 episode where Wyatt was jealous of having a baby brother. **

* * *

**Little sister**

**by, Rangerfanforever**

2 year old Prudence Halliwell sat in her father's arms as she looked threw the glass of the nursery in the Los Angeles hospital, there inside a room with about 5 or 6 other babies lay her one day old sister, Piper Halliwell, 6 pounds 5 ounces, and 19 inches long.

The little girl came into this world on January 7, 1973, Prue was a big sister, she looked at the small brown hair, brown eyed baby and thought _mommy and daddy had new baby? Why? Didn't they love me?_ She frowned at her baby sister, she didn't know what to think of the tiny bundle.

Another day went by and Piper went home, Prue was in her bed and watched as her mother picked up Piper and sat in the rocking chair. Prue got up and grabbed a book of the shelf "mommy read!" Patty Halliwell looked down at her eldest daughter and said "now Prue i cant right now, Piper needs to be fed, why don't you ask your father or grams." Prue pouted and walked out of the room with the book. She sat in the play room and looked at her dolls, one doll was lying in a crib, Prue looked at it and magically made it float in the air and land in the next room.

Prue grinned, she got up and walked back up the stairs, she looked into her and Piper's room and saw that her mother had laid Piper back in her bed, Prue walked in and looked at her baby sister, and made her float in the air.

Prue made the baby float down the hall and into her grandmother's room, Prue smiled to her self and climbed into her bed to take her nap.

Penny Halliwell was looking for something in her closet when she could hear her new born granddaughter gurgling and making little noises, Penny turned around and saw her infant granddaughter laying on her bed. Penny picked up the child and said "how did you get in here?" baby Piper just snuggled up against her grandmother and fell back to sleep.

Penny took Piper back to her room and put her back into the crib, she turned and looked over at Prue who was laying in bed pretending to be asleep. Penny bent down next to the young girls bed "Prudence? Did you make your sister fly into my room?" Prue rolled over and looked at her grandmother nodded, Penny smiled at her and said "now you need to get passed this, Piper isn't going away, you need to get used to having a baby sister."

Prue frowned and rolled back over, Penny got up and walked back downstairs and told Victor and Patty what Prue had done, for almost two weeks the three adult Halliwells found baby Piper in the funniest places; the bathroom upstairs in the tub (no water in tub), in Patty and Victor's room, in the sun room, Play room in the doll crib, the living room on the sofa, and once in the laundry room laying on top of a stack of clean cloths.

It was clear that Prue wasn't getting used to Piper being in the house, one sunny after noon Patty and Penny took the girls to the park, it was a sunny warm day, and Prue was asking to go out doors. Little Piper lay in her stroller wile Prue played on the playground equipment while the grown ups were busy talking a strange woman walked up to the stroller, Prue was just about to go down the slide when she noticed the woman, she cried out to her mom "mommy! Piper!"

Patty turned around in time to see the woman start to pick up her daughter, Prue went down the slide and ran for her sister, he woman had a dark look in her eyes, Patty and Penny knew who or what this woman was, Patty said "Victor take the girls." the woman said "i don't think so! Besides i know who this child is, she is the second of three children, i have foreseen that this child will be a charmed one!"

Victor didn't have the chance to get the girls to safety before Patty and Penny vanquished the warlock . The three adults surrounded the two little girls, Piper was wailing by this point and Prue tried to comfort her, "it ok baby Piper, you safe now." that was the end of the sibling rivalry, well for the time, when Piper got a little older Prue started in again, but as the seer had for told on November 1st of 1975 the third Halliwell sister entered the world, Phoebe the most rambunctious of the three. Prue went threw her jealousy faze again, only this time Piper went threw it as well. But as time went by the three girls got closer together and on August 7th of 1977 Patty gave birth to a forth child, only she had to give her away at birth, Prue never forgot about her youngest sister, the church that she was abandoned at named her Paige. She was later adopted, the sibling rivalry came and went as time went by, in the fall of 1998 Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell became the charmed ones.

**Authors note: this is my first charmed fic, so please R/R.**


End file.
